With the rapid development of mobile communications systems, various networks are being rapidly constructed globally. Some networks such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), though having high performance, support only a limited number of terminal types and require a high cost. Some other network technologies such as WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) have been mature, and require a low cost. By adopting a converged network, a service can be implemented through different networks, thereby effectively utilizing network resources.
In the prior art, when a user of a first network accesses a second network, a signal of the access user is converted to a signal of the second network. However, because the first network to which the access user belongs is different from the second network, the access user adopts a Qos (Quality of Service) management and charging manner of the second network in the second network, and the second network does not support a Qos management and charging manner of the first network to which the access user belongs. For example, the first network is WiFi, and the second network is LTE. When a WiFi user intends to access the LTE network, a WiFi function is built in a CPE (Customer Premise Equipment), a terminal accesses the CPE through WiFi, and the CPE converts a WiFi signal to an LTE signal and accesses an LTE-EPC (Evolved Packet Core) network. However, the EPC network side only sees the CPE terminal but does not perceive the WiFi user, and Qos management and charging is performed by taking the CPE terminal as a smallest unit.